vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Satori0maiden
About 'Ready' Hello. Thank you for taking interest in adding to our song articles! However, 'Ready' is an UTAU work, and we don't host UTAU songs on this wiki. We only have song articles for Vocaloid songs. You can, however, move it over to w:c:utaulyrics, which is the wiki for UTAU songs. Thanks! --akumi [[User talk:EarthlingnAkumi|''(need something~?)]] 16:24, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Your recent pages Hello, I've been through the song pages you're making, and to be honest, it's better if we have the lyrics of the song on the page. Also, you have uploaded pictures for two different songs. I ask you to finish the first page before beginning a second one. Else it becomes really messy and difficult for the others to clean up after you. :/ Especially when the songs have no lyrics posted nowhere... It makes the task even more difficult. If they were in the PV, OK someone could retranscribe them easily, but here... There would be very very few people who would be able to work on it. Especially someone knowing perfectly Japanese. If you want create your page stubs, several at the time, please use a sandbox: to create here. There you can do whatever you want: stubs of pages, personal notes etc. Thanks Tokina8937 18:52, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Re: Your recent pages Ah, thanks for the message. Sorry if I'm really cluttering stuff up like that. I'm trying to get in contact with the person who made the songs to see if they're able to give me the lyrics, but I'm still waiting on them to get back to me. Does that make sense? I'm really sorry if I'm causing any trouble or anything like that. I'm just really passionate towards helping this wiki grow, and we all have our slips and bruises. I'll try not to do it again. Satori0maiden (talk) 19:09, February 4, 2019 (UTC) The name changes on videos Hello, It's unnecessary to upload images about proofs for name changes. A simple text reference is enough. Akumi deleted the images and I deleted the galleries, but we left the texts for this. Try avoiding this kind of thing in the future, OK? ^^ Tokina8937 (talk) 22:09, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Cover songs Please note that cover songs '''do not' tend to get pages on the wiki. It is extremely rare for a cover song to get a page and is only allowed under special circumstances. (Ex: Ievan Polkka) - Meerkat (talk) 20:47, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Please understand this wiki's song layouts VOCALOID Wiki song pages do not follow the layout of VOCALOID Lyrics Wiki. See the for full information. -- Bunai Di (talk) 17:16, May 3, 2019 (UTC) :To add to this, we really recommend making a Sandbox page as Tokina suggested before. You can keep all of your work and tweak it there. If there is something you don't understand or need something to be looked over before publishing, the Sandbox is the best way to show us and it's not a live page, which is a good thing for unfinished or incorrect pages. :- NebulousViper Talk Page 15:48, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Final warning Please follow the VOCALOID Wiki article layouts or be prepared to be temporarily blocked from editing due to disregarding multiple notifications. *You were given the option to create a Sandbox. *To study the Help guidelines. *And to ask for help. -- Bunai Di (talk) 16:45, May 9, 2019 (UTC) ::Also adding that for view count updates, unless it's approaching a certain threshold (like 100K, 1M, 10M...) or that the gap is really too huge, or that one of the links is down, there's a bot for that... She runs every 10 days and the dates of run are on my userpage, so you would have seen on the 12th the bot would update all the pages she can. So, no need to worry about view counts. ;) ::Tokina8937 (talk) 16:53, May 9, 2019 (UTC) I'm really sorry. I'm still super new to this whole Vocaloid Wiki thing, I didn't really know how the talk page worked yet and hadn't noticed you'd been sending me these messages. I was unaware that I was breaking the rules like that, apologies for my actions. How do you make a sandbox, then? I think I've accesed mine before but I don't remember how to get to it. Super sorry for all the issues and mistakes I've caused, I didn't have any ill intent with them. Satori0maiden (talk) 17:19, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :Your sand box is here: User:Satori0maiden/Sandbox :- NebulousViper Talk Page 17:20, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for replying. The link above is your Sandbox were you can practiced editing. :I will see about turning on The Message Wall feature at a much later date if new users are having issues with Talk pages. -- Bunai Di (talk) 17:32, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Don't mention it! I really don't want to be a burden here more than a helper. I tried out using the sandbox, I think I get it now. Thanks for the help, and apologies again. If I'm doing something wrong again feel free to inform me. Satori0maiden (talk) 17:36, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Sandbox proofreading Hello :) As promised I proofread your sandbox. Noticed there are less mistakes in the last stubs, which is quite good, now will explain what is still wrong: * for Song box 2, the order of the arguments is mandatory: it's because the new format of the producer pages (that you can see either here (done by myself) or there (done by Bunai)) requires for the song articles to have this exact order, otherwise it displays mistakes (I had to repair 2 articles to make the sele's page correct). The order is color, image, title, date, views, singers, producers, links ; and not an other order. * For the producers line of Song box 2, the new lines are created by *, not by br. Bunai created the infoboxes so the point of the * doesn't display. * For "Ella", I had to comment your Soundcloud link... Because it's not a Soundcloud link, you set a VocaDB link instead XD Please recheck for the correct Soundcloud link then replace it and remove the comment marks. * For External links, we actually have a template for this. This template is splitted into two different ones, having the same documentation: Official and Unofficial. For the arguments, in Unofficial, you'll just have to put the IDs. This is the case for all the arguments that aren't url. The full explanations are on Unofficial template documentation. * For the English lyrics, I think you noticed it, it's the poem format being used, and it's a format Bunai is thinking to apply on all existent pages with still the former template. Other tips I'll give you: * for editing, avoid VisualEditor, it's an editor which quite breaks a lot of things. The worst damage it does is for Shared templates, it misinterprets the template and adds code which breaks the whole thing. Rather the classic Rich Text Editor, or if you have a guide of wikicode next to you, Source Editor (which does the best code conservation). You can change your by default editors by going in , tab "Modification", it's the first menu you see. The classic editor breaks less things than VisualEditor does. I did a quick recap here. Other problem VisualEditor does, it "eats" breaklines, making some code messy and "oneline". It's better to space manually the code for each argument (send them to a new line). You'll need Source editor for that though... Hope I told you everything, and hope this helps :) Tokina8937 (talk) 05:10, May 11, 2019 (UTC)